


The Theatre Date

by TheMeddaFiction



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Romantic Comedy, Theatre, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeddaFiction/pseuds/TheMeddaFiction
Summary: When Katherine came up with the idea, Jack knew it was a bad decision to accept the offer.





	

When Katherine came up with the idea, Jack knew it was a bad decision to accept the offer.

It started with one hot afternoon in the summer, Jack was up at the rooftop of the Lodge house drawing one of his newest illustration for “The World”. After the event of the strike, Jack accepted the job offer from Mr. Pulitzer under the command of Katherine, and work as a newspaper illustrator and work as a newsboys from time to time too when he’s not occupied with his art work

After several minutes of Jack scratching the sketch paper with charcoal carelessly, came Katherine bursting open the door up to the roof top.

“Jack! Guess what I receive today from my father?” Katherine practically shouted to him with excitement about the new.

“What did you receive, Kath? My permission to ask you to be my wife?” Jack answered back to Katherine jokingly while looking up from his drawings

“Well, yes I would love that, but that is the not the news. I got tickets to go see the newest show at the theatre! That’s mean we have a permission from my father to out at night! Isn’t that exciting?” Katherine bursted out all of the information in one breath. To be honest it scared Jack a little, he though the girl night pass out of short of breath right then and there.

“Aye, that sounds great, Kath. When is the show, is it starting right now? Cause it is getting pretty boring in up here.”, Jack replied back to Katherine and placed down his sketch paper on the floor ready to pack up his stuff.

“No, actually the show does not start until 7 pm, so you better get back on the floor right now and continue your work, young man” Katherine command back to Jack, “I’ve heard from my father that someone has been lazy recently and missed the deadline”, she continued will her teasing voice.

“Alright you got me, Kath and also, by the way it is because of you. I’ve been thinking about you all the time and I got distracted…” Jack said and send a flirty wink to Katherine.

“Just shut up finish your work, Jack.” Katherine replied back in somewhat annoyance of her boyfriend but she know that Jack will finish it sooner or later. “I’ll come back at the evening, don’t be late” Katherine said one last time before turned around and left the roof top.

By the time it was evening, Jack has finished two illustrations for the newspaper and it was just in time when Katherine came back to the Lodge house. Katherine walked in with a new dress and looked as beautiful as ever.

“Come on, Kath, let’s get going before any other guy snatch you away because of your beauty” Jack said to Katherine.

While on their way to the theatre, they talked about anythings that happened on the day: How Romeo has tired to flirt with a girl and failed…again and how Davey accidentally got stuck with Les by a handcuff. They were having a great time until Jack popped up a question.

“Hey Kath, what is the musical about” Jack asked with curious to Katherine.

“Oh from what my father have said, it is about a couple who met on a boat but they never got a change to be together because the boat sank and the guy saves the girl from the icy water” When Katherine mention this play up, Jack knew exactly what it is about. In fact, he was the one who painted all of the backdrop for them. He knew exactly what his reaction is going to be.

“Kath, I don’t think it is a good idea to go to watch this…” Jack replies back to Katherine nervously and trails off.

“But why, it seems like it is going to be an interesting play with a great storyline and maybe I can review this show too.” Katherine stopped walking and turned side way to face Jack.

“Um..ah..it is just not going to be fun?”, as he is speaking his voice slowly going up higher with every word.

“Come on Jack, you never watch it yet. How can you know that, right?” Katherine being stubborn as always argued with Jack and dragged him to the the theatre anyway.

By the time it was almost the end of the show, Katherine heard a sniffing sound from her side. At first she though it was this old lazy who was beside her. However, when she followed the sound…it was Jack sniffing his tears.

“I can’t believe this, Jack the leader of the strike is crying because of the a play? This is going to make the best headline ever!” Katherine whispered into Jack’s ear and his ear turned into bright shades of red.

With that Jack never go on a theatre date with Katherine ever again….

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfiction ever…if you got here to the end, thank you very much for reading this! I am sorry for my bad writing..English is not my first language and please tell me any mistakes I made.


End file.
